The present invention relates to latching mechanisms for any type of enclosure in which two covers must be opened to permit adequate access to the closure interior. It is intended particularly for enclosures for printer-plotter devices, although its applicability clearly extends beyond such devices.
In some types of printer-plotters, access to the interior of the printer-plotter is obtained by opening covers on two adjoining surfaces. One of the covers typically is provided in a horizontal surface, and the horizontal cover is often heavy enough that a device providing a significant upward bias assists in opening the cover. A consequence of this arrangement often is that the user tends to use both hands to overcome the bias force when he closes the cover, but this can complicate the closing procedure in devices in which one closed cover keeps the other cover closed. An object of the present invention, therefore, is simple closing of such devices even when a relatively high force biases one of the covers open.